The present disclosure relates generally to lighting systems and more particularly to landscape lighting systems.
Color enhancement of trees, planting beds, buildings, signage, driveways, sidewalks, landscaped paths, and the like may be desired for its aesthetically pleasing decorative effects and visual interest, as well as for seasonal accent. Red, white and blue colors may be favored for July 4th celebrations, red and green for end of the year holidays, pastels for Easter, and orange for Halloween. Also, as a replacement for glaring white light, when a choice is offered, muted colors may be preferred and equally effective in many safety related navigation-assisting applications around commercial and residential structures. Incandescent, fluorescent and T-1¾ LED assemblies are currently used in the illumination of landscape features, walkways, driveways, signage and buildings for decorative and safety enhancement purposes. Should color accent be desired, color control for white incandescent and fluorescent lights can be accomplished by bulb exchange or through the use of colored filters. Changing colors would require additional bulb and filter exchange. Such color control is labor intensive and requires the storage and handling of numerous spare/replacement parts. Using single or multiple light emitting diodes (LED) assemblies, color change can be achieved by means of multiple switches that control multiple colored LED assemblies.